


You Can’t Just Leave Me Like This

by Oshun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence<br/>Spoilers? Season 1, A Game of Thrones</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Just Leave Me Like This

“I need a bath,” Loras said, tossing his mass of loosely curling brown hair out of his face, while he deftly slipped out of Renly’s grasp. He pulled his under tunic over his head and tossed it in the direction of the nearest chair. Renly had already ordered the hip bath filled with steaming water for his sweaty love, but reluctant to let the beautiful boy go to climb into it, he grabbed and held him next to his chest, sucking on that gorgeous lower lip.

“You taste as every bit as good as you look.” Loras laughed at the praise, pleased, twisting free again and continuing to strip.

“Come back here, you wicked tease,” Renly said, his voice thickening with arousal. “I adore the way you smell after a tourney. You have all night for a bath. But I need you now.”

“Ah, love, if you want me so much now, imagine how much more you will appreciate me after waiting just a little while longer.”

“Bath later, Loras! You can’t just leave me like this.”


End file.
